


Без души

by sunnerset



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnerset/pseuds/sunnerset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иероглифы выходят из-под его руки красивыми, изящными, но будто бездушными. Хотя так и должно быть, раз сам Неджи оставил душу на поле боя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без души

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Naruto 2014.

Будильник заведен на шесть часов утра. Неджи просыпается за минуту до звонка и смотрит в темноту. Он выключает верещащий будильник, встает и идет умываться. 

Утренние процедуры занимают у него полчаса, после Неджи выходит во двор. Его новое жилище — маленький, покосившийся от времени домик всего с тремя комнатами, зато всегда прибранный и чистый. Постройка наверняка развалится в ближайший десяток лет, но Неджи плевать. Он подметает во дворе, поливает небольшой огород, ради которого и покупал участок на скопленные на миссиях деньги. Закончив с этим, Неджи выносит из дома бокен. 

Движения ему даются с трудом, старые раны ноют, но Неджи не позволяет себе передохнуть. Он не гений труда, как Ли, он не привык тренироваться до полуобморочного состояния, истязая свое тело, но сейчас ему не остается ничего другого. 

Повторив все упражнения одно за другим, Неджи возвращается в дом. Завтракает, не ощущая вкуса еды, и садится за работу. Иероглифы выходят из-под его руки красивыми, изящными, но будто бездушными. Хотя так и должно быть, раз сам Неджи оставил душу на поле боя.

Ханаби появляется ровно в полдень. Неджи даже на часы смотреть не надо, Ханаби всегда пунктуальна.

— Добрый день, Ханаби-сама, — Неджи прекращает работу, кланяется двоюродной сестре, убирает вещи и предлагает ей присесть.

Ханаби садится на дзабутон напротив него. Она — само изящество, и в тоже время каждое ее слово, каждое движение преисполнено презрением. 

— Здравствуй, — отвечает Ханаби, опустив обращение. 

Она давно уже не называет Неджи старшим братом. Он привык к этому, и так даже легче. После войны Ханаби обратилась к нему как к старшему только один раз, и два простых слова резанули по сердцу больнее куная. Тогда Неджи сдержался, выслушал все, что она ему говорила, все оскорбления и обвинения в свой адрес, и не произнес ни слова в ответ. Сейчас Ханаби смотрит на него все так же — с вызовом, обвиняя в смерти старшей сестры.

Неджи действительно виноват, он об этом знает, потому и выслушивает каждый раз Ханаби, потому живет в этом старом доме вдали от всех, зарабатывая на жизнь каллиграфией. Она говорит долго, со вкусом, раньше Неджи и не подумал бы, что Ханаби может быть такой. Закончив, она поднимается, кланяется и уходит, не попрощавшись. Неджи не знает, когда Ханаби придет в следующий раз, но знает, во сколько.

Оставшись один, он снова возвращается к работе. Наруто врывается, как всегда без спросу, разувшись под хмурым взглядом, заходит в дом.

— Привет, Неджи, будешь рамен? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь, и идет на крохотную кухню с пакетом в руках.

— Нет, — Неджи качает головой, пытается сосредоточиться на свитках — их нужно закончить к концу недели, но болтовня Наруто не позволяет ему это сделать.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Наруто, заваривая себе рамен.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Неджи. — Зачем ты пришел?

— Я? — искренне удивляется Наруто. — В гости! У меня сегодня выходной, — он подмигивает, бесцеремонно заглядывает в холодильник и достает открытый пакет молока.

— Подожди! — пытается остановить его Неджи. — Оно прокисло, — сообщает он, глядя, как Наруто вытирает молочные усы.

— Так вот почему вкус такой странный, — говорит Наруто, прислушиваясь к ощущениями. — Черт! Неджи, а можно я у тебя останусь?

— Ладно, — Неджи сомневается мгновение, но потом решает махнуть рукой. — Но унитаз сам мыть будешь.

— Не беспокойся, — кивает Наруто. — Все будет отлично! Слушай, а у тебя другое молоко есть?

Весь вечер Наруто раздражает Неджи. В понимании Наруто — это общение с другом, но Неджи оно в тягость.  
Он смотрит на улыбающееся лицо Узумаки, возбужденно сияющие глаза, пока тот жестикулирует, что-то рассказывая, и видит, как запинается Наруто на полуслове, как подается вперед, будто что-то толкнуло его в спину, как из его груди вырывается вдруг голубой светящийся шар. В уголке губ появляется тоненькая ниточка крови, глаза широко распахиваются… становятся огромными… белыми… Нет, это вовсе не Наруто, это Хината: проткнутая насквозь Хината со стекающей изо рта струйкой крови.

— Эй-эй, Неджи, ты в порядке? Ты чего? — Наруто машет ладонью перед его лицом, кладет руку на плечо. — Что случилось?

— Нет, все нормально, — Неджи моргает, возвращается в реальный мир, где уже наступил вечер. Разложенные свитки так и лежат на полу, вместе с кистью и чернилами. 

— Слушай, я есть хочу, а рамен кончился, я...

— Сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю, — отвечает Неджи. Сделать рис с мясом кажется ему оптимальным вариантом, и много времени это не займет. 

Пока он занимается ужином, Наруто валяется на полу, получив в единоличное владение оба дзабутона, и болтает о каких-то глупостях. Рассказывает о Саске, о Сакуре и Какаши-сенсее, хвастается выполненными миссиями, напоследок вспоминает, как трудно Кибе и Шино справляться без Хинаты... взлетевшие во все стороны брызги обжигают его стаей злобно жалящих ос. Он с трудом достает ложку, насыпает в воду трясущимися руками рис и только после этого осознает, что Наруто молчит. Больше не болтает.

— Ты идиот, Неджи, — прерывает тот затянувшееся молчание. — Ты же знаешь, что не виноват.

— Я не успел.

— Хината сама сделала выбор, и если кого и винить, то меня. Она мне жизнь спасала!

— А я должен был защищать ее!

— Кому должен? Вы же были товарищами в той битве, разве нет? 

Неджи молчит, и Наруто продолжает:

— Это был ее выбор. Она бы не хотела, чтобы я или, тем более, ты мучились из-за ее смерти. Неджи, это же глупо! Хината спасла меня, и я совсем не хочу, чтобы ее поступок оказался бессмысленным. Она помогла нам всем победить и выжить тогда, а ты делаешь ее жертву...

— Разве не ты сказал, что хочешь защитить всех? Победить, никем не пожертвовав?

— Я не жертвовал! Но сдаться сейчас — это будет предательством!

Неджи не отвечает. Ему нечего сказать Наруто — разговор повторяется не в первый раз, и все, что они говорят сейчас, уже было сказано. Это не предательство: как можно снова предать того, кого ты уже предал? Кого подвел и не спас.

— Хината бы не хотела, чтобы ты умер, — глухим голосом говорит Наруто, поднимается и уходит.

Неджи остается наедине с недоваренным рисом. Кипит вода, монотонно работает холодильник, шипит на сковородке мясо. Он садится на старый, всхлипывающий от натуги стул, несколько минут восстанавливает нарушенное Наруто душевное спокойствие. Неджи осознает свою вину, осознает, что вряд ли Хината одобрила бы его нынешнюю жизнь, но на то, чтобы изменить ее, ему не хватит душевных сил.  
Кроме того...

Неджи закрывает глаза, концентрирует чакру на них, сосредотачивается... Ничего. Он открывает глаза: комната нисколько не изменилась. Бьякугана больше нет. Его тенкецу закрыты, не пропускают больше чакру, и потому он не может использовать не только додзюцу — любая другая техника ему теперь недоступна. Он мог бы еще попытаться воспользоваться тайдзюцу, но полученные во время Четвертой войны раны не позволят ему управляться с телом. Он больше не шиноби.

Неджи ужинает в одиночестве, оставшуюся еду убирает — он ведь готовил на двоих, — в холодильник на утро. Полив огород, он снова начинает заниматься с бокеном, но спина и ноги болят слишком сильно, чтобы продолжить. 

Неджи оставляет деревянный меч в покое — ему нравилась идея овладеть им, но в любом случае это бессмысленно. Сосредоточиться на свитках тоже не удается, Неджи бросает все дела и сидит в комнате, глядя в окно, снова чувствуя себя птицей в клетке. Кажется, он попрощался с этим ощущением совсем недавно, но оно так быстро вернулось снова. Наверное, это судьба.

Он ложится спать с мыслями об этом. Была ли изначально предрешена смерть Хинаты? Его и Наруто бессилие? Неджи изо всех сил пытается найти ответы на вопросы, но никак не получается. Мысли путаются, слабнут, и он засыпает.

Хината зовет его по имени. Снова и снова. Неджи идет к ней навстречу, нет, уже бежит. Спотыкается, снова ловит равновесие и продолжает бежать. Совсем не как шиноби, он бежит, словно обычный человек. Мальчишка. 

Хината-сама ждет его в додзё. Голова Неджи туго стянута бинтом, прикрывающим недавно полученную печать. Они принимают стойку, Хината-сама атакует первой. Неджи уклоняется, перехватывает ее руку, тянет на себя и бьет прямо в сердце.

Взрыв! Тысяча раскаленных иголок вонзаются ему в лоб, печать грозит прожечь голову насквозь. Но вместе с болью Неджи внезапно чувствует окрыляющую, всепоглощающую радость — он свободен! Точно лопнула незримая цепь, и птица может наконец взлететь. Но радость тут же сменяет стыд: ведь остальные до сих пор скованы этой цепью. И на него накатывает волна ненависти: он ненавидит старшую ветвь клана, он ненавидит их всех, от мала до велика, всех, но не Хинату… особенно Хинату — слабую, беспомощную, когда она должна быть сильной… нет! Не Хинату!

— Ты не справился, — говорит отец.

Хината лежит у его ног. Потемневшая струйка крови размазана в уголке рта. Бледная, хрупкая. Тронешь — рассыплется. 

— Она мертва, — произносит Ханаби, и Неджи просыпается.

Еще рано, едва теплится рассвет, но спать он уже не может. Тянется к будильнику и вспоминает, что забыл его завести вечером. Неджи долго сидит на футоне и бездумно смотрит в окно на еще не исчезнувшие звезды.

В шесть часов Неджи встает. Повторяет ежедневный, ставший привычным распорядок, его нарушение выбивает из колеи, как вчера, когда пришел Наруто. Ханаби — более привычная часть его жизни, чем старый товарищ. 

Этой ночью кошмар повторяется. Становится более путанным и непонятным. Воспоминания раннего детства причудливо переплетаются с воспоминаниями времен Академии и экзамена на чунина.

Он снова стоит против Хинаты и предлагает ей сдаться, отступить, бросить бой. Но сейчас Неджи знает, что за спиной у него кипит битва, и его долг — защитить сестру. А Хината упряма, она идет прямо на него, через него. Он знает, что должен не подпускать ее к сражению, должен уберечь любой ценой. И где не помогли слова, поможет сила: он остановит Хинату, стоит лишь блокировать узловые точки чакры. Неджи делает несколько легких ударов, но каждый из них вдруг превращается в копье из чакры. Они отбрасывают от него Хинату, пригвождают ее к стене. Выворачивают суставы, ломают кости — Неджи слышит их громкий хруст. Теперь кровь тянется не только из прокушенной губы, кровь везде, но сестра все равно ему улыбается: «Нет, я не сдамся». Бьякуганом он видит, как бушуют внутри ее тела нарушенные потоки чакры, как сминают, разрывают на клочки все внутри. Сквозь тэнкэцу они вырываются наружу, подобно множеству тонких щевелящихся щупалец, они ищут иную жертву, но, не найдя, все туже и туже оплетают Хинату серебристым пульсирующим коконом, пока не остается видной только голова… только лицо… только глаза… Но Неджи все равно слышит голос Хинаты: «Я не сдамся».

В ужасе он хочет броситься к ней, но ноги не двигаются, кричит, но крика его никто не слышит.

Неджи просыпается в поту, усталый, измученный. Будто только что закончилась война, и ни тело, ни душа не успели отдохнуть.

После этого Неджи удается заснуть только с таблетками. Он не привык пользоваться снотворным, но иначе выспаться не получается. И даже с лекарствами сон тяжелый, мучительный, словно он тонет каждую ночь.

Ханаби снова появляется через неделю. Повторяет свой обычный ритуал, высказывает Неджи обвинения, смотрит презрительно и уходит. Она никогда его не простит, понимает Неджи. Может быть, потеря старшей сестры ранила Ханаби куда больше, чем остальных. Он думает об этом пару ночей, лежа без сна, но возвращаются кошмары, и мысли о Ханаби исчезают.

Неджи мучается почти месяц. А потом появляется Наруто. Неожиданно для себя Неджи воспринимает его визит с радостью и вдруг понимает: Наруто ему нужен. Он пытается улыбнуться, но Неджи немного нервничает, так что улыбка выходит не очень. И все равно, ему дышится чуть легче, пока он не заглядывает в глаза Наруто.

В глазах Наруто ледяная пустота. Неджи снова кажется, что он тонет, только в этот раз — в горной речке.

— Наруто? 

— Саске, — на невысказанный вопрос отвечает он. — Саске... Черт! Я...

Наруто садится на пол, смотрит в потолок, подняв голову. Неджи присаживается рядом, молчит, не зная, что сказать.

— Это была миссия S-ранга, — глухо говорит Наруто. — Мы... Я... я не могу об этом говорить.

Он зло ударяет кулаком об пол, рычит и тут же замолкает. Неджи кладет руку ему на плечо. С Саске беда — это он понимает. И все серьезно, иначе бы Наруто не вел себя так.

— Я здесь, Наруто.

— Да… я знаю, — говорит он, сбиваясь. — Прости, что пришел к тебе, но я... я не знал, куда еще могу пойти. Что я могу сделать теперь?

— Держись, — Неджи чуть крепче сжимает руку. — Ты должен держаться.

— Держаться? Это ему уже не поможет. Ему вообще ничего не поможет, — Наруто хмыкает, но как-то обреченно.

— Раз так, ты всегда можешь сдаться, — осторожно, боясь оступиться, предлагает Неджи.

— Сдаться? — повторяет недоуменно Наруто.

— Просто сдаться и не делать ничего, — поясняет Неджи. 

— Ну нет! — Наруто задыхается на полуслове и со злостью восклицает: — Ни за что!

— Тогда ты должен стать хокаге и защитить деревню, разве нет? — Неджи пожимает плечами. 

Наруто сосредоточенно кивает, думает. Неджи кажется, что им обоим становится чуть легче. Ледяная вода отступает, кошмары тоже. 

— Слушай, — вдруг предлагает он, — давай приготовим рамен?


End file.
